Absolute Attack
The power to use attacks that cannot be blocked by any means. Opposite to Absolute Defense. Also Called * Absolute Offense * Unblockable/Unstoppable Attacks Capabilities User can create/use attacks that cannot be blocked, reduced, countered, negated or deflected by any means, defenses, armor and immunity. This ability is not dependent on physical factors like strength, but is instead based on the properties of the attack. Applications * Concept Destruction: destroy and negate conceptual defenses such as time and dimension to successfully hit the target. * Defense Break: bypass and ignore all forms of defense, whether it be metal armor or dimensional barrier. * Defensive Damage: Inflict damage even while guarding. * Intangibility Cancellation: ignoring the fact that the target cannot be affected by attacks, the strike cannot be phased through. * Irreversible Destruction: true to the attack being "absolute", the effects and damage inflicted are also absolute, causing regeneration and reconstruction to fail. * Omnipresential Attack: no matter what timeline the target is residing in, the attack will strike at all space-time locations, ensuring a successful hit at a time when they are vulnerable (i.e. before acquiring intangibility or immortality). * One Hit Kill: Because it is an absolute power, the user's attack is amazingly powerful, enough to kill a human completely, especially a user with Immortality, or the Enhanced Healing Factor power. * Totality Attack: Attack the target anywhere/everywhere in existence. Variations * Absolute Explosion * Absolute Piercing * Absolute Slicing * Causality Reversal * Conceptual Attacks * Endless Attack * Remote Attacks * Space-Time Attacks * Spatial Attacks * Weakness Strike Associations * Absolute Accuracy * Absolute Strength * Absolute Speed * Cancellation Bypassing * Cutting * Dimensional Distortion * Dimensional Slicing * Durability Negation * Impale * Invulnerability Bypassing * Severing * Smite * Space-Time Distortion * Space-Time Slicing * Spatial Slicing * Temporal Slicing * Ultimate Burn * Ultimate Freeze Limitations * While attacks cannot be blocked or phased through, they may still be able to be evaded if the opponent is fast enough. * Even though the attack can inflict unblockable damage, it is meaningless if the opponent has Regenerative Healing Factor, Absolute Immortality or if the attack itself is low in overall power, unless the inflicted damage is also absolute. * When used against Absolute Defense, the damage inflicted may be proportional to the defense in question, as both are polar opposites of each other. ** With that, the attack may be reduced to a normal attack, depending on the properties on both the attack and the defense. * May be weak against Attack Prevention. Known Users Known Weapons Known Powers *Fish of the Supper (A Certain Magical Index) Gallery File:Hirose_Hollows_Out_Mountain.jpeg|Yuichi Hirose's (Alive: The Final Evolution) Void can annihilate any and all matter it strikes, hollowing out an entire mountain when empowered by Akuro's heart. File:Gravitational_Beam_Emitter.png|Killy (Blame!) using his Gravitational Beam Emitter to fire deadly beams of gravity that cannot be blocked, and can destroy the space-time continuum of the target location. File:Noel_Vermillion_Wielding_Arcus_Diabolus_Bolverk.png|Noel Vermillion's (BlazBlue) Arcus Diabolus: Bolverk causes a dimensional collapse of a point in line with the barrels, bypassing walls and defense. File:Hakumen_Wielding_Interfectum_Malus_Okami.png|Hakumen (BlazBlue) wielding the Interfectum Malus: Ōkami, which allows him to cut through anything: timelines, dimensions, and the abilities of Ars Magus. File:Respira.gif|Baraggan Louisenbairn's (Bleach) Respira rots and destroys absolutely everything: flesh, buildings, barriers, and even the inside of himself. File:Book_of_the_End.gif|Shūkurō Tsukishima's (Bleach) Book of the End is a sword of high attack power that can literally cut through anything, including the timeline of the target's memory and existence. File:Zanka_no_Tachi,_Higashi_-_Kyokujitsujin.png|Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's (Bleach) Zanka no Tachi, Higashi: Kyokujitsujin will incinerate everything that touches its edge into nothingness. File:Zaraki_slices_space.png|Kenpachi Zaraki's (Bleach) Nozarashi can slice through anything, even a meteorite or the dimensional prison of an outer space vacuum that he was imprisoned in. File:Lille_Barro_the_X-Axis.png|Lille Barro's (Bleach) The X-Axis does not use bullets, but simply pierces everything between the muzzle of his rifle and the target, with no barriers in between capable of blocking it. File:The_Sword.png|''The Sword'' (Cardcaptor Sakura) can cut through anything, including magical barriers, The Shield, and the space-time continuum. File:The_One_Being_Sought_Sever.PNG|The One Being Sought's (Code:Breaker) Sever removes slivers of space from his targets, making it impossible to block the massively aggravating cuts. File:Virgil.png|Vergil (Devil May Cry) wielding the Yamato sword that can cut through space and dimensional barriers, completely destroying defenses put up by the opposition. File:Dimension_Sword_Attack.png|Janemba (Dragon Ball) channeling his reality warping power through his Dimension Sword, allowing him to cut through anything. File:Akabane's_Bloody_Sword_Cutting_Space-Time.png|Kuro'udō Akabane's (Get Backer) Bloody Sword can slash through space-time, and Akabane cannot imagine anything it cannot cut. Inuyasha Meidō Zangetsuha.gif|Inuyasha (Inuyasha) using the Meidō Zangetsuha to fire dimensional blades that slice through anything and drag them into the netherworld, and destroy a Shikon Tama enhanced Naraku. File:Tsubame_Fury_Dankuu.jpg|Tsubame Fury's (Kagijin) Splitting Void can cut through anything in existence, distance is no matter either. File:Kamui_Shuriken.png|Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) using Kamui Shuriken, which warps anything they cut into the other dimension, making it unblockable the moment it strikes the target. File:Sword_of_Nunoboko.png|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) using his Truth-Seeking Ball, which have the ability to destroy any and all matter, and nullify all techniques, even neutralizing an immortal revived corpse's regenerative abilities. File:Spear_of_Longinus.jpg|The Spear of Longinus (Neon Genesis Evangelion) can pierce all A.T. Fields, and thus nothing can block it. File:Nightmare_Spread.jpg|Doryu's (Rave Master) Nightmare Spread is considered an unstoppable attack that even Haru's Runesave can't stop it. File:Excalibur_Sonic.png|Excalibur Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) wielding the Excalibur, which has an unblockable edge due to the tremendous magic and cut through even the Dark Queen. File:Al_Meissa_Mercury_Eating_Space.gif|Kojō Akatsuki's (Strike the Blood) 3rd familiar, Al-Maisan Mercury, has strong bites, known as the Dimension Eater that will eat up space and devour anything. File:Sayaka_Kirasaka_Using_Koukarin.png|Sayaka Kirasaka's (Strike the Blood) Kōkarin sword can cut through anything by severing the spatial connection, even barriers can't withstand its power. File:Sagittarius_H.png|Sagittarius's (Valkyrie Crusade) arrows can pierce through absolutely anything. Tusk Act4.png|Johnny Joestar (JJBA Part VII: SBR) unlocking TUSK, ACT 4 and achieving infinite Spin. TUSK.gif|Johnny Joestar (JJBA Part VII: SBR) using TUSK, ACT 4 to tear open Funny Valentine's D4C: Love Train with infinite Spin. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Almighty Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Galleries